


January 30, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as the rare toy he bought for Supergirl fell and shattered.





	January 30, 2004

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as the rare toy he bought for Supergirl fell and shattered after he waited to purchase it for weeks.

THE END


End file.
